


Snakeroot

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kisses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is a good boyfriend, Exams, Library, M/M, Revising, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Exams are starting tomorrow, and Scorpius panics when he forgets an important fact for his herbology test.





	Snakeroot

_The Hogwarts library is excessively busy for a Sunday_ , Scorpius decides. He cannot cope with the noise of his fellow students, their bustle and movement. Students are crowded round pieces of parchment, and books lay in haphazard piles all over the table. He feels crowded; his mind queasy with their mess, their disorganisation. 

Exams were due to start the following day, and it seemed everybody felt the need to cram their minds full of last-minute facts. 

_Bloody ridiculous_. Scorpius had revised for weeks, his quill dutifully scratching out note after note. He’d charmed his timetable to the wall, and forced Albus to test him more times than he can count. His grades are no accident; he simply works harder than anyone else. _Why then, can he not remember the healing properties of Snakeroot? He could have sworn he’d revised it. And of course, it will be on the bloody exam…_

His legs had carried him to the library, though he’d promised Al he was spending he afternoon reading fiction. Two minutes with _The Generall Historie of Plantes_ , and he’d have his answer. But every person in his year seems to be here, arguing over textbooks, questioning each other inanely and fighting over the few books there were left. 

The familiar clunk of an ink pot falling over startles him; the black liquid staining the table and the books around him has Scorpius on his feet, backing out of the room. Nothing triggers anxiety in him more than mess, and though it can be disappeared in seconds, he knows he has to move. 

Settling on the window ledge outside the library, Scorpius pulls out his novel, and casts a cushioning spell. 

Albus is practicing Quidditch today, and they have decided to visit the Astronomy Tower afterwards. He smiles to himself in anticipation of their date and closes his eyes, enjoying the frisson and quiver of his magic as it surrounds him. It’s far warmer anyway, here in the main body of the school than it is in the Sytherin Common Room. Even building the biggest fire fails to make any impact on the cold of the Lake pressing in on them down there. 

Despite his swirling thoughts of spilled ink, of Snakeroot, and the feel of Albus’ calloused fingers as they slip casually through his own, Scorpius finds that his mind begins to calm. From where he sits, Scor can hear the sound of Madam Pince chastising, instructing and occasionally shouting. Its all so incredibly familiar, and despite himself, Scorpius is lulled to sleep before much more time passes. 

*

Scorpius wakes up when the weight of the book lifts off his chest. 

“You’ve been asleep for hours” Albus says in a quiet voice. “I bloody well knew you’ve been staying up later than you said... How late did you revise till last night, Scor?”

Scorpius looks at his best friend, noting his damp curled hair, and the scrubbed brightness of his skin. He’s showered, so Quidditch practice must have finished ages ago. The library is silent and locked. 

“Snakeroot, Al… I couldn’t remember why it was used in healing…I think I panicked-” 

“ _\- A poultice of Snakeroot, applied to the wound accelerates the healing process of the bites of magical creatures, specifically snakes and spiders-_ Could have just asked me, mate. You made me test you on it about a dozen times”

Albus’ voice is a mixture of exasperation and love; his grin the same one he always gets when he manages to surprise his boyfriend with an obscure fact. He leans over and kisses Scorpius on his cheek, his lips lingering for a second. The touch is so gentle that Scorpius’ stomach momentarily tightens in pleasure. He holds out his hand to Albus, who pulls him to his feet with practised ease.

“Come on, love” he says. “Lets get your books back to the dormitory… I seem to remember something about a date looking at the stars. There’s a specific constellation I’m hoping to get a bit more familiar with”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Have a lovely day xxx


End file.
